Steven Universe and the Blue Box
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The Crystal Gems encounter Daleks and a strange man in a Blue Box.
1. The Peaceful Knight

**Steven Universe and the Blue Box**

**Chapter 1: The Peaceful Knight **

**By Dr. John Smith**

The Crystal Gems were walking through an abandoned tower known as the 'Gem Tower' a safe haven for Gems threw out the universe. Pearl and the others walked down the corridors "Now where was that room again?" she thought to herself.

Steven; in utter boredom, looked to Amethyst "Who is it we are looking for."

She shrugged "Some guy Pearl calls 'The Peaceful Knight'."

Garnet interrupted "Long ago there was an attack on this tower; these creatures with plungers started slaughtering everyone but one man in a long scarf saved us all with nothing more than a bag of gummy candies."

Pearl nodded in agreement "I learned about this so much that I plotted charts and maps for so long that I finally figured out a pattern; he visits this temple only once every 200 years." She said excitedly.

Steven rolled his eyes and continued walking on through the old building. Steven sighed in boredom "What exactly happened when this guy showed up?"

"Well these things showed up and started blasting lasers at every Gem they could find, but once they threated my great grandmother but this guy wearing a ridiculously long scarf. He beat them with only a bag of what he called 'Jelly Babies' and defeated them." She cheerfully said.

They soon heard they sound of moving metal "What is that?" Amethyst asks.

"I do not know but we will soon find out." Garnet says.

As the Gems looked around they saw what looked like upside down trash cans with plungers and baking whisks. The telescope with a blue light gazed at the four and shouted "YOU ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS! YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

**You like it? The Doctor will be in the next chapter, you just don't know where he will show up.**


	2. Doctor Calling

**Steven Universe and the Blue Box**

**Chapter 2: Doctor Calling**

The Crystal Gems backed up as the things grew closer and shouted even louder "THE CRYSTAL GEMS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Why?" Garnet asks in her usual British monotone.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT DALEKS! AND EVERYTHING THAT IS NOT DALEK SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" the things known as 'Daleks' shouted.

Pearl stood firm "We shall not be 'exterminated' so easily!" she said strongly.

The Dalek lowered its gaze "THEN ONE OF YOU SHALL FALL!" I shouted and blasted a beam at Steven.

Steven fell as the others ran to his aid "STEVEN!" Pearl yelled. He was barely breathing "What did you do to him?" she asked; tears filling her eyes.

"HE WAS STUNNED, HE SHALL LIVE BUT HE WILL DIE IF YOU DO NOT COOPERATE!"

Amethyst growled "What do you want?"

The Dalek shouted "WE WANT THE CRYSTAL GEMS TO BE EXTERMINATED!"

"That sounds completely lame." Garnet said

Suddenly a gruff British male accent appeared from behind the Daleks "I was just about to say that." The Daleks turn around to see a man with black hair and white stripes and a dark green overcoat with bright orange collars and dark red sleeve cuffs; under it he wore a sky blue collard vest, a purple tie and dark brown dress pants.

He chuckled as the Daleks started to shout "THE DOCTOR IS HERE! THE DOCTOR MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Brilliant deduction." He joked "Hello I'm the Doctor."

The Daleks shouted more "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED DOCTOR!"

"Oh Really? If I will die then why am I still here?" he taunted "Tell me Daleks what did the Crystal Gems do to be slaughtered by you lot?"

"THEY EXSIST!" One Dalek shouted.

"And that is all that matters eh?" he pulled out a small brown bag filled with gummy candies "Jelly babies?" he held the bag out to the Daleks.

Pearls eyes widened, now revealing who this man was "Are you?"

"No time my dear, we must dash." He picked up Steven and started running; signaling the others to follow.

**You like it? Good, and I like it when the Doctor just shows up.**


	3. Safety in the Blue Box

**Steven Universe and the Blue Box**

**Chapter 3: Safety in the Blue Box**

The Crystal Gems and the Doctor ran down the stone hallways; all but the Doctor, scared out of their minds "What are we gonna do!?" Steven yelled.

The Doctor started strolling "I think we should turn into this room." The Gems turned to the Doctor confused but followed him; only to find a dead end... and a Blue Box. All four of them looked confused at the box as Amethyst shouted in frustration "GAHH! It's a dead end! Now what do we do? Pearl?"

Pearl shrugged "I… I don't know… I have never faced those things before and I don't think they contain crystals." Soon they heard the Daleks coming for them 'YOU WILL SHOW YOURSELVES OR BE EXTERMINATED!"

Steven panicked "What do we do!"

The Doctor walked to the Blue Box "I have an idea, let's go in here." He said calmly while opening the Box.

The four shrugged and ran inside… only to find it bigger on the inside.

-In the TARDIS-

The Crystal Gems, including Garnet, were all in shock at the large room crammed in the tiny box.

The room was three levels in all; the bottom was covered in wires and a small work bench filled with the same thing. The second was the consul itself, and the third was a staircase leading to a doorway of endless hallways. Amethyst making a 'whoa' noise at the sight.

The Doctor chuckled "I do miss that noise and reaction. Say now, why don't we get out of here?" he asked and began to push buttons and pull levers. He did at least six spins around the consul. At one point taking off his coat and throwing it over the railing. Garnet walked to the consul and rubbed it "She works hard."

"That she does." The Doctor replied "I have something for your Steven friend."

"What?" Garnet asked. The Doctor spun the view over to her and gave a smirk "The TARDIS can pick anyone's future and give only pictures, no footage, but at least you know where he is heading."

Garnet gave a smile "He will be happy."

The Doctor typed something else in "And this one is pearl's future… I will tell you it is unexpected but she will be happy as well." The Doctor smiled.

Garnet gave a small smile and readjusted her glasses "I think all of them will be happy." The Doctor nodded in agreement.

Soon they heard Amethyst yell "What are we gonna do about those things?"

The Doctor chuckled "I have an idea, but you lot won't like it."

**What could the Doctor mean? And what was he and Garnet looking at? Find out I n the next two chapters.**


	4. Death of the Daleks

**Steven Universe and the Blue Box**

**Chapter 4: Death of the Daleks**

The Doctor punched away at the TARDIS consul until the View screen showed the Daleks "DOCTOR! WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THIS CALL!?"

The Doctor smiled "I just called to tell you that will not be surviving this moment." He said calmly. The Daleks shouted in anger "WHAT!" the Doctor shouted back "YOU HEARD ME!" He calmed himself "And I have a weapon given to me by the only other person who strikes fear into your cold shells.

"WHO!?" the Dalek asked

"River Song." He smiled as the Daleks began to scream. The Doctor turned the view screen off and ran to the lower level and opened a big wooden chest. Pearl and Steven followed.

"Doctor?" Pearl asked.

"Yes Pearl?" he responded; still digging through the chest.

"What weapon is it?" she asked again "Is it a giant gun?" Steven asked.

"Indeed it is young Steven. River gave it to me with the strict to use it when there was no hope and no peaceful way out…" he hung his head and sighed "I always try to find a peaceful way out of jams but they were never this drastic." He finished.

"But it's only a few Daleks. How bad could they be?" Steven asked.

The Doctor whipped his head to Steven "How bad? Try millions of planets and galaxies destroyed by them simply for existing. To the Daleks; anything not like them is evil and must be destroyed. To them Daleks are the pure master race."

Steven gulped in surprise; Pearl putting her hands on his shoulders. The Doctor grabbed the 'Big Gun' and walked to the consul; proceeding to mash buttons. The TARDIS shook and shivered until calming. The Doctor walked to the door and called to the Gems over "You see the tower?" all four nodded "Now you don't." he aimed the gun and shot a giant blast at the tower as it exploded. He closed the door and threw the gun on the ground.

Pearl stood in shock "That tower was over 10,000 years old… and now it's gone…" she nearly fell in what she just witnessed.

Amethyst nodded "It was the most respected tower…"

"And the most celebrated." Garnet added.

"I know..." The Doctor responded.

-Beach City-

The TARDIS materialized on the beach as the Doctor opened the door and sniffed the air "Beach City, 2013." He smiled as the four exited the TARDIS.

The Doctor waved "Goodbye all hope to see you again."

Pearl smiled "As do we… but maybe not with killer robots chasing us."

The Doctor chuckled "Will do." The group began to walk away as the Doctor called once more "Oh pearl!"

She turned to him "Yes Doctor?"

"I noticed out of your whole group, you are the most motherly and not to Amethyst or Garnet, but to Steven. You act like his mother, never wanting him to be in danger but willing to let him learn his heritage. In 7 moths I will return and if you don't start being a mother and stop acting like one, I shall give you a few lessons."

Pearl chuckled "Will do Doctor. Goodbye." She waved and caught up to the group. The Doctor smiled and went back to the TARDIS.

-In the TARDIS-

The Doctor hung around the consul before looking to the yearomitor and smiled "Well can't hurt to cheat." And proceeded to set the date to 7 months later.

**What will happen next? As for the Daleks? They deserved it. I wanted to show how dark this Doctor could be when he couldn't find a way out. And with the Daleks he really has no choice.**


	5. Wedding Bells

**Steven Universe and the Blue Box**

**Chapter 5: Wedding Bells**

The TARDIS materialized outside the Beach City chapel; strange how it landed there. The Doctor grabbed his coat and walked outside.

-Outside-

The Doctor walked out as Garnet ran up to him… in a dress "Garnet?"

"Hello Doctor." she said.

"A dress?" he said confused "I'm confused did I go too far into the future and appear at Steven's wedding?" the Doctor asked.

Garnet shook her head "No Doctor, you arrived at…"

They were cut off by Pearl yelling "DOCTOR!" the Doctor was caught off guard by her running up and hugging him… in a wedding dress.

The hug soon parted "Hello Pearl and may I ask… why the dress?" he asked still in utter confusion.

"Because Doctor," she said "It's my wedding day."

The Doctor had a shocked look on his face "And who is the lucky guy?"

As soon as the Doctor said that Greg and Steven walked up; both in tuxes "Hello Doctor." the Doctor stared at Greg and Pear and shifted gaze for about five times until his face went of utter shock "No…" they both nodded "You married…?" they nodded again "And you agreed?" Pearl nodded "To be honest I never saw this coming…" he gazed away "Pearl Universe, you know when I said be a mother I never actually meant to BE his mother. But I will say Steven having a mother that is alive will be better for the chap."

A man in a tux with a camera around his neck came to the group "Hey! Greg, Pearl! The paper wants some pictures." The two nodded "Well Doctor, I will be seeing you around right?" Pearl asked.

"Of course." She gave him another hug and walked away with Gregg and Steven.

Garnet and the Doctor stood by the TARDIS "Told you it was unexpected." The Doctor joked.

"It was, but I think it was for the best."

The Doctor smiled and opened the TARDIS door "Oh and tell Steven that he should hang around that Connie girl more, should help with his future." Garnet nodded as the Doctor left in the TARDIS.

-In the TARDIS-

The Doctor sat in his chair and sighed "What to do now?" he grabbed the view screen and shined the sonic screwdriver at it; showing a news report "Major disappearance on the island on Kauai in Hawaii."

The Doctor smirked "Now that is more like it." And he began to punch in the coordinates to Kauai.

**Whoa didn't see that comin did ya? Don't bother yelling to me that you don't ship Pearl and Greg because I don't care, it's my story I do what I want.**


End file.
